


Anemone

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Fiorirà la neve [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, War, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Frigga, sovrana degli Æsir, trova il figlio maledetto di re Laufey, Loki ha pochi giorni di vita ed è destinato a morte certa. Un gesto pietoso, dettato da un cuore di madre, si trasforma, tuttavia, in una condanna a scadenza, perché <i>il mai voluto</i> diverrà l'unico desiderio dell'erede dei Cieli, Thor Odinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anemone

Fictional Dream © 2012 (25 dicembre 2012)  
Thor © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/483/anemone)).

*

_Alla mia Angie, senza la quale questa storia non sarebbe mai nata.  
A Melitot, di cui ho adorato (senza complessi) persino una mpreg smut.  
A kiara_star, che mi ha pacificato con Loki e iniziato all’Hiddlesworth.  
È grazie a voi che sono diventata una donna ancora peggiore.  
E me ne vanto._

_1\. La silenziosa speranza degli anemoni  
_  
Hákon Þorvaldsson raccontava a chiunque avesse voglia di pagargli da bere che la Morte era scesa dal cielo nella Yule del Novecento.  
La terra dormiva il lungo sonno dell’inverno, si accendevano fuochi agli dei e soffiava un vento freddo, che sferzava la pelle come una pioggia d’aghi.  
Il mondo era giovane, il fiordo pescoso e il suolo, coperto da un soffice manto bianco, custodiva nel ventre caldo la vita che una fragile, brevissima primavera avrebbe infine salutato.  
Ma la primavera, quell’anno, non venne, come non giunse l’anno successivo, né mai più, per oltre cinquant’anni.  
La Morte aveva occhi di brace e pelle azzurra e denti acuminati.  
La Morte indurì il suolo e portò la fame: il fiordo si chiuse, le bestie agonizzarono. Ad Alta la vita non valeva un giorno e si guardava al domani con la disperazione dei naufraghi. Poi, un mattino nebbioso del Novecentosessantacinque (1), un nitrito tonante spezzò il silenzio di un mondo morto e il cielo si aprì: nella tenebra apparve l’illusione di un’iride tremula, percorsa dal più straordinario esercito che mai uomo avesse veduto.  
  
“Sia guerra e giustizia per le genti di Midgard.”  
  
In sella al poderoso Sleipnir, il padre degli dei sfiorò la terra condannata e il ghiaccio si ruppe.  
La Morte radunò le proprie genti, ma il fuoco di Gungnir (2) ben sapeva ove colpire – e mietere.  
E spezzare.  
Gli uomini ripresero a sperare, testimoni muti dell’orrore, della grandezza e del sacrificio di un dio, che su Midgard avrebbe concepito il primo erede e a Midgard l’avrebbe consacrato.

*

Thor nacque sulla viva pietra del borgo di Vadsø (3), nell’anno cristiano Novecentonovanta.  
Era oro e neve, come il nobile sangue che l’aveva nutrito; al suo primo vagito, una folgore spezzò la volta plumbea del cielo invernale. Odino sorrise e lo mostrò agli Æsir, perché onorassero il Tonante, principe dei Cieli e protettore dei mortali; poi gli impose le mani sul capo, affinché ottenesse gloria e vittoria in ogni battaglia (4).  
“Signore degli eserciti, guerriero invincibile, io t’incorono, figlio amatissimo. A te la furia della tempesta e la velocità del lampo. A te la nobiltà e la forza.”  
Fu luce e festa per un intero anno; idromele a fiumi e l’odore grasso degli spiedi. Fu tregua per uomini e dei, poiché la celebrazione della nuova vita non invita, né ricorda la Morte.  
E la Morte si vendicò.  
Thor riposava placido tra le braccia della saggia Frigga sua madre, quando dalle schiumanti acque del fiordo emerse un poderoso serpente. Le genti di Vadsø, accorse in difesa del giovane dio, furono inghiottite e straziate dal Leviatano, prima che Gungnir ne facesse scempio.  
Sui poveri resti di un popolo leale, Odino promise vendetta e maledisse la Morte.  
  
“A te Laufey di Jotunheim, vile e codardo, il più ignominioso e oscuro dei futuri: poiché hai attentato alla vita di mio figlio, che il frutto dei tuoi lombi somigli alla meschinità di un piano scellerato. Tu, disperato colosso cuor di coniglio, partorirai (5) un topolino e chiunque, nei Nove Regni, riderà dell’erede di Jotunheim, sangue di re e nano tra i giganti.”  
  
Atterrita da tali parole, la Morte richiamò l’esercito e aprì nel cielo una nuova via: se avesse raggiunto Mímirbrunnr e si fosse abbeverata alla sorgente della sapienza, avrebbe forse potuto eludere l’orrenda condanna.  
Il padre degli dei, tuttavia, la incalzò con gli Æsir in armi, e alla Morte non rimase altra scelta che ripiegare su Jotunheim, il mondo di ghiaccio da cui era scesa.  
Liberi dalla morsa del freddo, gli uomini tornarono a sperare e a moltiplicarsi, celebrando ogni primavera il fiorire degli anemoni: quelle piccole, pallide macchie di colore tra cumuli di neve sciolta, infatti, testimoniavano l’invincibilità della vita, che si abbevera di mille lacrime, ma non sbiadisce mai.  
  
 _2\. Un errore del cuore  
_  
Di quel giorno, Thor Odinson ricordava soprattutto un dettaglio; un episodio di poco conto, che nulla aveva da dividere con una secolare tragedia, ma che ai suoi occhi feroci e puri di bambino avrebbe acquistato la dignità solenne dei segni.  
Quel giorno, Thor Odinson scoprì d’aver superato i cinque piedi.  
“Sono più alto di un nano, padre,” disse. “E se i nani possono combattere nel vostro nome, allora anch’io…”  
Odino gli carezzò i capelli dorati e rise di gusto – e capitava di rado, da che Jotunheim era diventato un accampamento permanente. “Per fortuna che il tuo futuro sono gli eserciti, figlio, perché se dovessi procurarti un trono con l’eloquenza…”  
Thor non osò replicare, poiché conosceva gli occhi di suo padre: trasparenti e freddissimi, raccontavano più di labbra immobili.  
“Per accettare di togliere la vita, devi imparare a conoscerla: mille e più ferite dovranno intaccare il legno, prima che quel giorno arrivi, e non sarà un giorno felice.”  
Thor gli diede le spalle e corse via, perché Odino non potesse leggergli in volto la delusione; l’amore del padre era una carezza che non aveva mai chiesto: voleva un cavallo e una spada. Chiedeva il sangue di cui aveva solo fiutato l’odore.  
Un desiderio pericoloso, che le Norme avrebbero soddisfatto con studiata crudeltà.  
  
Il secondo ricordo che Thor Odinson avrebbe serbato di quel giorno, non fu immagine, ma suono: l’urlo acuto e straziante di Frigga, il nitrito rabbioso di Sleipnir.  
  
“Portate via il principe: il bambino non deve vedere.”  
  
E non vide, no, non spiò la caduta del dio più nobile e potente; per questo, forse, quando sarebbe arrivato il suo turno, avrebbe compreso troppo tardi: anche se a Odino era stato strappato un occhio, la cecità – quella vera – era maledizione destinata non al padre, ma al suo stupido figlio.

*

“Siete davvero sicura, mia signora?”  
La voce di Fulla suonava debole e malferma.  
“Possiamo inviare una legazione ad Asgard. La nobile Freyja saprebbe…”  
  
 _Procurarsi l’amore e la gratitudine di Odino; insinuarsi come una scaltra serpe nella mia casa e partorire una prole nemica.  
_  
“Non c’è nulla che una Vanr possa offrire al mio sposo che io non possa disporre meglio: Odino mi ha incoronato regina e a Odino ho consacrato la mia vita e il mio coraggio.”  
“Ma il nemico è ovunque, mia signora. Dicono che quello tra Fárbauti (6) e il grande Padre sia stato un primo sangue (7), dunque…”  
Frigga ridusse le labbra a un’invisibile ferita. “Fárbauti ha tentato di uccidere chi doveva disarmare: non è senz’altro migliore della creatura perversa che chiama ‘re’… Sappiamo, tuttavia, quanto meritato sia il castigo che è già stato loro inflitto.”  
Fulla chinò il capo.  
“Ti affido il principe. Se domandasse di me, rassicuralo: sarò di nuovo tra voi prima che la stella tramonti.”  
Era una sicurezza recitata, pallida come la pelliccia in cui era avvolta e altrettanto fragile davanti alle spettrali solitudini di Jotunheim. Il mondo dei giganti di ghiaccio era livido e sinistro persino nelle sue regioni meridionali, là dove rade foreste e stenti licheni coloravano di giallo e grigio la nuda pietra.

Odino aveva opposto una strenua resistenza al suo desiderio di seguirlo, perché il tempio di una donna è il suo grembo e la sua casa, non un campo di battaglia.  
“Il fodero segue sempre la spada,” aveva replicato lei, per ricordargli l’acutezza dello sguardo e della lingua cui infinite volte aveva domandato consiglio. “E la regina serve il re.”  
Una terra di morte e freddo, tuttavia, era bastata a minare le sue convinzioni e a inocularle un dubbio orribile: come potevi chiamare madre chi accettava di crescere un figlio all’inferno?  
Thor era l’erede di un regno che non aveva mai visto, nato tra i mortali, allevato nel clangore delle armi. Un giorno sarebbe stato uomo e non avrebbe avuto parole per i colori, perché dei toni dell’iride non conosceva che il bianco e il nero di Jotunheim – e il rosso, sì. Il rosso del sangue, della morte, della disperazione.

Geri e Freki, assicurati ai finimenti della slitta, rallentarono l’andatura, sino ad arrestarsi del tutto. Nell’aria, odore d’abbandono e freddo.  
“Perché vi siete fermati? Non siamo ancora alla piana dei frassini.”  
I lupi prediletti di Odino, tuttavia, non accolsero il suo richiamo: guardinghi e tesi, scoprirono i denti e rizzarono il denso pelo del dorso.  
Frigga socchiuse le palpebre e spiò la macchia alla ricerca del nemico; non un’ombra, tuttavia, si fece avanti, né fiera.  
“Cosa…”  
Fu un caso, se lo percepì, perché flebile come il miagolio di un gattino – e ostinato, oh sì: pieno di quel desiderio rabbioso che avrebbe imparato a riconoscere e a temere.  
Frugò tra le pieghe della pelliccia, sino a sfiorare l’impugnatura dell’inseparabile spada; solo allora – l’elsa in pugno e il cuore in gola – abbandonò la slitta.  
  
Il bambino era stato deposto all’interno di un cerchio di pietre, come un’offerta sacrificale.  
Non aveva bisogno di conoscerne il nome per risalire al patronimico, perché a tradirlo bastava l’aspetto: era minuto e fragile come nessuno Jotun. Era il figlio che Laufey si era illuso di preservare da un’antica maledizione bevendo sangue d’elfo nero (8).  
 _  
Be’, non è bastato, cane di neve.  
È così piccolo che potrei schiacciargli la testa e sgranarla come un frutto maturo.  
  
_ Il bambino aprì gli occhi e la guardò.  
C’erano disprezzo e paura in quelle vesciche di plasma che la trapassavano prive d’innocenza; una saggezza antica e un giudizio che la fece tremare. Eppure si avvicinò, senza allentare mai la presa dall’arma.  
“Cosa sei?”  
Tese la mano e sfiorò il minuscolo pugno chiuso.  
Il bambino sorrise – era nato da poco. Come poteva _sorridere_? – e assorbì il suo calore, sino a farne una nuova pelle.  
Una pelle candida e bellissima.  
Sotto le ciglia, gli occhi erano di un verde che non aveva mai visto.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo allora, ricordare le parole di Odino e rispettarne la spietata saggezza.  
  
 _La pietà di guerra è un’infezione lenta: la pustola esploderà comunque e sarà troppo tardi per curare la ferita.  
_  
Non doveva cedere alla tenerezza, né credere alla purezza di quello sguardo, perché dal ventre della serpe non nasce mai la colomba.  
Eppure lo raccolse: decise di salvare il figlio di Laufey.  
  
 _3\. Il mai voluto  
_  
Frigga arrivava sempre dopo la prima stella.  
Che cadesse fitta la neve o il cielo fosse velluto tempestato di gemme, giungeva con il silenzio che anticipa il sonno, quando tutto era quieto e morto.  
Frigga era quanto di più vicino avesse a una madre, ma non aveva il permesso di chiamarla nel modo che gli pareva più conveniente e giusto.  
 _Non sei mio figlio, Loki_ : da che aveva memoria, non gli era stato concesso di nutrire quel dubbio.  
Frigga lo sfamava, gli aveva cucito abiti pesanti e regalato pellicce in cui avvolgersi durante la notte.  
Frigga gli aveva insegnato la lingua degli Æsir e a leggere le rune.  
Frigga non gli aveva mai offerto di seguirla sino ai quartieri in cui vivevano gli dei d’oro e latte. Loki l’aveva fatto comunque – una, due, mille volte – con la desolazione dello spettatore muto.  
  
“Se fossi un bambino asgardiano, tu mi vorresti bene?”  
  
Aveva osato una sola volta quella domanda, ma non aveva ottenuto risposta.  
  
“Posso farlo, se lo desideri. Posso somigliare a…”  
  
Gli occhi di Frigga si erano riempiti di lacrime, eppure non una era scesa.  
“Tu sei come sei,” gli aveva detto con voce malferma.  
Quando la prima stella era sorta di nuovo, aveva mandato Fulla a portargli da mangiare – e Fulla lasciava l’involto a prudente distanza dalla sua tana.  
Frigga aveva già il _suo_ bambino asgardiano, un bambino che non doveva domandare _nulla_ , perché aveva già _tutto_.  
Frigga non voleva essere la madre di un mostro.  
  
Loki cominciò a spiare Thor Odinson sino a trasformarlo in un’ossessione.  
Lo detestava e ne era attratto in eguale misura, perché era stupido e rumoroso, eppure piaceva a tutti.  
Era bello, era forte e un suo sorriso bastava a rendere radiosa persino una giornata di nebbia.  
Chino su uno specchio di ghiaccio, Loki stirava le labbra e si scopriva ancor più miserabile. Non sapeva sorridere: quello no, nessuno gliel’aveva insegnato.  
O forse aveva dimenticato, come capita per i vezzi inutili.  
  
“Perché non mangi quello che ti porta Fulla?”  
  
Quando Frigga decise di tornare, aveva smesso da tempo di cercare la prima stella, perché amare senza speranza trasforma la vita in un’attesa, e Loki non sapeva nemmeno cosa stesse davvero aspettando.  
  
“Ed io perché non posso vivere con te?”  
  
Non ammorbidì i toni, né nascose la rabbia. La guardò negli occhi e la costrinse a specchiarsi nei suoi. Erano rossi, erano orribili, ma lacrimavano come quelli di tutti.  
Non aveva bisogno di somigliare a un bambino per piangere: lo sapeva, _lei_?  
  
“Io devo proteggere mio figlio.”  
Frigga gli tolse così ogni parola.  
“Ho capito,” disse. “Grazie.”  
E poi cominciò a mangiare in silenzio.  
Se ne andò quella stessa notte, come l’ultima traccia del profumo della dea si dissolse.  
Fiutò l’aria e seguì il freddo, perché era figlio di un mondo ostile e voleva definirlo _casa_.  
 _  
Nessuno ha un posto per me: devo trovarlo io._  
  
Alle spalle lasciava i quartieri degli Æsir, l’odore dei fuochi accesi e il bambino d’oro che poteva chiamare madre Frigga.  
Nulla che valesse un ultimo sguardo.

*

La prima volta in cui vide Fenrir, lo prese per un orso: era massiccio, irsuto e il manto, lurido di sangue e terriccio, quasi nero.  
Il lupo superava senz’altro le duecento libbre, Loki, a stento settanta, eppure non avvertì il morso della paura. Si guardarono, loro due: un grosso cane malandato e un giovane Jotun mal riuscito.  
“Sembra che tu abbia avuto una brutta giornata,” disse. “Io posso rendertela peggiore.”  
Il lupo mostrò i denti e abbassò le orecchie.  
Loki gli diede le spalle. “Non sto mentendo.”  
Il lupo scomparve nella nebbia.  
La seconda volta, stava inseguendo una cerva. Era sul punto di colpirla, anzi, quando il lupo lo anticipò e lo lasciò senza carne.  
La cerva era in terra, la gola aperta e un’ombra nera a consumargli la vita.  
“Anch’io avevo fame.”  
Il lupo sollevò il muso. Dalle fauci pendevano intestini come lunghi nastri rossastri.  
Loki sorrise – quasi non se ne accorse.  
“Fenrir,” lo chiamò, perché ti sorprendeva nella brughiera (9) senza far rumore.  
Il lupo continuò a divorare la cerva, ma gli lasciò il cuore.  
L’ultima volta in cui s’imbatté nel lupo, Fenrir aveva una zampa spezzata e si strascinava come uno straccio nella neve. Era ormai vecchio e mezzo cieco, macilento, come tutte le bestie al crepuscolo della vita.  
Loki misurava sei piedi e qualche pollice, bello e impossibile come ogni chimera. Quando lo chiamò, tuttavia, il lupo obbedì alla sua voce.  
“Sembra che tu abbia avuto una brutta giornata,” disse – ma con dolcezza, questa volta. “Forse posso rendertela migliore.”  
Accarezzò la pelliccia maltrattata e un’onda tiepida l’avvolse, penetrando le ossa fragili e le cataratte lattiginose.  
“Non so come accada, ma io posso farlo succedere,” sussurrò al suo orecchio. “Vuoi essere mia madre?”  
Fenrir gli lappò le mani, il viso, il collo, poi si lasciò montare.  
  
Dopo ch’ebbe trovato un compagno – o era stato il lupo a trovarlo? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo – la vita divenne più _calda_.  
Si muovevano sul far dell’alba, seguendo una traccia fresca o un nuovo odore.  
Loki conosceva tutte le sfumature della neve, come Fenrir i colori del cielo. Cacciavano da Útgarða al fiume Iving, maledicendo un fronte sempre più ampio e le devastazioni di una guerra infinita: non c’era nulla di nobile in una giostra ridicola, né gloria che un altro giorno non potesse consumare.  
Affiancavano le armate, ombre evanescenti nelle notti di neve. Eludevano le sentinelle o respiravano la loro paura.  
Loki ricorreva di rado alla magia, né aveva più tentato di somigliare a un asgardiano.  
Fenrir conosceva il suo odore, la sua pelle fredda, gli occhi morti.  
Fenrir lo amava per quello che era: un compagno, un cucciolo, un figlio.  
Fenrir non gli avrebbe mai preferito quell’idiota di Thor Odinson, benché fosse senz’altro la creatura più bella che Loki avesse mai visto.  
  
 _4\. Il sole e la neve  
_  
La prima volta in cui affiancò Odino sul campo di battaglia, a Thor mancò il respiro.  
Credeva che fosse il freddo, la stanchezza di una notte di veglia, poi vide il suo primo Jotun e comprese: la paura ti strizzava il cuore; quando arrivava il secondo battito, tuttavia, sentivi la vita come mai prima.  
La paura era l’orgasmo del guerriero.  
La seconda volta in cui si gettò nella mischia, i giganti di ghiaccio gli ammazzarono il cavallo: crollò sui garretti, trafitto da cristalli affilati come lame. Non sentì niente, se non l’irritazione dell’appiedato, poiché era una bestia eccellente ed era _sua_.  
A Thor Odinson bastava molto meno per perdere il controllo.  
Strinse la presa sull’elsa con entrambe le mani, poi caricò gli avversari: a testa basta, come un cinghiale furibondo, ne ammazzò una dozzina. Finirono comunque troppo presto.  
L’ultima volta in cui batté la lingua contro il palato, prima di aggredire l’avanguardia dell’esercito avversario, Odino gli promise Mjolnir.  
  
“Ormai sei un uomo e hai il rispetto dei soldati: è giusto che tu abbia un’arma di pari valore.”  
  
Thor sorrise, perché Odino accettava infine di riconoscerlo come pari.  
Aveva torto suo padre, nondimeno, poiché quello fu di sicuro il giorno più felice della sua vita.  
Finché durò, almeno.

*

Thor non pensava mai alla sconfitta, poiché nemmeno tra gli asgardiani c’era qualcuno in grado di tenergli testa: non Alvit, la più saggia e scaltra delle Valchirie, non Tyr, cui pure il Grande Padre aveva affidato la seconda ala dell’esercito; non Volstagg, leone di Asgard, né Fandral, il più abile con la spada.  
Thor era quanto la benedizione di Odino aveva promesso, quando era stato sollevato e riconosciuto come figlio: splendido e invincibile – e avventato. E crudele. E stupido.  
  
Myrkr lo Scuro misurava dodici piedi e tendeva a valutare l’avversario per quel che il campo di battaglia mostrava. Delle leggende degli Æsir e dei titoli onorifici gli importava poco, perché, da soldato rotto a mille battaglie, sapeva che la lingua non basta a vincere, se non la accompagni con un colpo ben assestato.  
Myrkr lo Scuro era il cuneo di sfondamento di re Laufey, ma non avrebbe mai azzardato un’azione solitaria se solo Thor Odinson non l’avesse provocato con la propria stupidità.  
Tentare, solo, di penetrare i quartieri del re?  
Doveva nutrire davvero molta fiducia in se stesso – o essere del tutto pazzo.  
  
Una notte freddissima e tenebrosa seguiva una giornata di luce rada, in cui la nebbia rendeva fumosi i confini del campo e incerto l’esito dei combattimenti.  
Da quando su Jotunheim non si respirava altro che sangue? Myrkr non riusciva più a ricordarlo.  
Gli asgardiani avevano coperto la sua terra di ferite, ma non ne avevano fiaccato lo spirito: un giorno sarebbe caduta neve ovunque e lo splendore mortale delle rose di ghiaccio avrebbe salutato il trionfo di Laufey.  
A questo pensava lo Scuro, mentre sorvegliava la tenda del sovrano; poi lo vide.  
Thor Odinson, sei piedi e sei pollici, svettava forse tra le genti di Asgard: agli occhi di un gigante di ghiaccio era una pulce molesta.  
Era giovane – un secolo? Un secolo e mezzo? Niente, al confronto dell’eternità degli Jötnar – e sfrontato. Cercava battaglia e si lanciava nella mischia più cruenta con il piacere delle fiere inesperte.  
Chi conosce la guerra, invece, impara a temerla, non a desiderarla.  
“Che vuoi, asgardiano?” domandò.  
Thor Odinson cercò la rassicurazione della spada e abbassò il baricentro.  
Myrkr comprese che gli sarebbe toccato l’onore di ammazzare il principe degli Æsir.  
Forse non sarebbe poi stata una giornata persa.

*

Fenrir cominciò a leccarlo come faceva sempre quando la notte diventava troppo rigida persino per loro.  
Loki tese il braccio e affondò le dita nella densa pelliccia del lupo. “Sto bene,” mormorò, anche se aveva freddo e fame.  
Su Jotunheim non esistevano vere stagioni: a misurare il tempo gli bastavano i capelli, raccolti in una grossa treccia che oltrepassava ormai il coccige. Aveva fermato i giorni di Fenrir a una possente maturità, perché non dovesse più temere la debolezza e la miseria della vecchiaia. L’aveva fatto, soprattutto, per proteggersi dalla solitudine e dal silenzio.  
Non aveva un popolo, né un futuro: chiamava _madre_ un lupo, perché su quella ruvida lingua aveva trovato l’amore.  
“Qualcosa di vivo sarà pur rimasto,” sospirò, prima di abbandonare il morbido involto di pelli che fungeva da giaciglio. Fenrir lo imitò, per poi anticiparlo oltre l’ingresso della loro tana.  
L’aria aveva un odore orribile, quella notte. “Stanno rovinando ogni luogo,” disse. “Dovrei avvelenarli tutti.”

La magia gli scorreva sotto la pelle senza che dovesse invocarla. Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma così era. Frigga gli aveva detto che possedeva il Seiðr e accompagnato quelle parole con un’espressione carica di terrore e di angoscia.  
Loki aveva inghiottito quel lemma come una bestemmia e giocato con le illusioni solo per farsi compagnia. In realtà non aveva mai provato fino in fondo un potere che non era comunque bastato a procurargli una casa e una famiglia.  
A distruggere, poi, bastavano gli eserciti di Jötnar e Æsir.  
  
Fenrir si lasciò montare con la consueta docilità, prima di aggredire il ripido pendio che conduceva alla piana degli antichi laghi. Era là che pascolavano i pochi capi rimasti – cervi e schivi bufali quadricorni – spinti dalla fame e attirati dagli stenti licheni sopravvissuti al gelo.  
Loki era diventato abile a eludere i soldati, ma sapeva pure che alla fine avrebbe dovuto accettare lo scontro: dell’antico territorio di caccia non restava che un quadrato bruciato e la memoria di giorni silenziosi e quieti.  
“Se ci attaccano gli Jötnar, resta alle mie spalle,” disse. “Non devi mai avvicinarli.”  
I fuochi erano in vista. Di carne, tuttavia, nemmeno un vago profumo. “Se fossero asgardiani, invece, mordi a fondo quanto vuoi. Sono caldi e innocui.”  
Fenrir seguiva la sua voce, ne comprendeva ogni accento e ogni sfumatura. Se avesse saputo parlare, Loki avrebbe distrutto Jotunheim, perché anche un mondo a due gli sarebbe parso perfetto.  
Fenrir, però, era solo un lupo, per quanto più intelligente di…  
“A terra!” sussurrò.  
A meno di mezzo miglio dalla macchia cui avevano domandato protezione, stavano un enorme Jotun e un guerriero di cui riconosceva colori e insegne.  
C’erano poche stelle in cielo, ma l’oro di quei capelli le assorbiva tutte.  
 _Thor Odinson._  


*

Sif aveva rinfoderato il pugnale e l’aveva chiamato _follia_.  
Fandral si era sistemato il ciuffo e aveva ripetuto che era pazzo.  
Hogun l’aveva guardato male – e aveva scelto di tacere.  
Volstagg aveva ingoiato un boccone di cinghiale e chiesto di cosa stessero parlando.  
Thor aveva capito che avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo. Una prospettiva, in fondo, che non lo scoraggiava come _qualcuno_ avrebbe forse sperato.  
“Te lo ripeto: una sortita notturna è sempre un rischio, a maggior ragione se…”  
Sif l’aveva seguito fin nelle scuderie, ansiosa e spaventata quasi non fosse uno dei più valorosi soldati di Asgard. Thor aveva scelto uno shire morello dai garretti bianchi: bestia robusta e docile, di quelle che il freddo non basta certo a stroncare.  
“Se rubassi lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, Laufey non avrebbe più risorse; se poi lo uccidessi…”  
“È il progetto di un pazzo,” aveva detto lei. “Come credi di poter ottenere quello che nemmeno il Grande Padre ha…”  
Thor aveva sorriso sprezzante. “Io non somiglio a mio padre. Io _agisco_.”  
  
E ora doveva accettare le conseguenze di una rovinosa insania.  
  
Myrkr dominò lo scontro al primo cozzo: come la spada incontrò il braccio del nemico, infatti, esplose in una pioggia di schegge.  
“Se vuoi sopravvivere, _principessa_ , dovrai fare di meglio,” sogghignò il gigante e strappò la testa dello shire con un’artigliata.  
Thor cadde a terra, boccheggiante sotto la carcassa di una cavalcatura ormai inutile. Lo Jotun lo inchiodò al suolo. Nella carne, le lame di ghiaccio bruciavano come lava.  
“La tua morte sarà una nuova nascita per Jotunheim, Thor Odinson, perché…”  
  
Thor aveva una memoria confusa di quegli ultimi, disperati istanti di lucidità: sentiva su di sé il fiato fetido del gigante e l’abbraccio mortale del freddo; sentiva il sapore salso e rugginoso del sangue ammorbargli il palato e il brusio dell’incoscienza ottundere l’udito.  
Ricordava una cometa – o un lampo – nell’oscurità, una macchia bianca, una fiera dagli occhi verdi.  
E poi il buio.

*

Loki non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché l’avesse fatto – perché avesse scelto di salvare Thor Odinson.  
Non apparteneva agli Jötnar, perché ne era stato rifiutato.  
Non era un asgardiano, perché gli Æsir non concedevano asilo ai mostri. Che vincesse l’uno o l’altro schieramento, la sua vita non sarebbe mutata; non sarebbe mai stata _calda_ o _bella_ : quelle parole non erano per lui.  
Eppure c’era stato un tempo in cui qualcuno gliele aveva insegnate; qualcuno che era grazia e dolcezza.  
Qualcuno che, pur non amandolo, l’aveva salvato.  
Quel qualcuno era Frigga e Thor Odinson, suo figlio.  
 _Gratitudine_ , allora? Forse.  
 _Orgoglio_? Anche.  
  
 _Tu mi hai dato un’opportunità ed io te la restituisco.  
La mia vita per quella del tuo erede e poi sarò libero davvero.  
_  
Fenrir scoprì le zanne e sollevò la folta pelliccia che gli aureolava il capo.  
Era ancora più grosso e minaccioso di quanto già non fosse, ma non abbastanza da intimidire un soldato di Laufey.  
“Ora non avere paura,” disse. “Sarò ancora io: il mio odore non cambierà.”  
Loki raccolse tra i palmi il muso del lupo, sfiorandone l’umido tartufo con le labbra.  
Respirava la sua paura e ne assimilava l’istinto; ne ascoltava il cuore e ne imitava il battito.  
“Úlfr (10),” ringhiò: e divenne bestia.  
  
Il gigante incombeva sul corpo del guerriero, le dita strette alle lunghe ciocche d’oro. “Quando Odino vedrà la tua testa grondare dalla picca del re, comprenderà d’aver perso.”  
Loki spiccò un balzo e mirò alla gola. Lo Jotun gli esplose contro una rosa di ghiaccio, ma non una scheggia lo ferì.  
 _La neve riconosce la neve_ , fu il suo unico pensiero.  
Fenrir lo seguì, pur osservando una prudente distanza dal colosso.  
“Eppure non sembrate i lupi del guercio… Non eravate tanto grossi, l’ultima volta in cui vi ho visto.”  
Loki scoprì le zanne. I suoi occhi verdi scintillavano affamati nell’oscurità.  
“Volete carne? Sbranatelo pure, ma ricordate che deve avanzarne abbastanza per chi vi ha procurato il pasto.”  
Lo Jotun cominciò ad arretrare. Loki lo incalzò, canini in vista e un sordo brontolio del tutto simile a un ringhio.  
Alle sue spalle, Fenrir trascinava nella neve il corpo esanime di uno stupido fortunato.

*

 _Il Valhalla sa di cane_ : questo fu il primo pensiero che Thor Odinson riuscì a formulare come aprì gli occhi.  
Il corpo pulsava come un’unica piaga urlante e ignorava quanto a lungo avrebbe conservato quell’ultimo, disperato brandello di lucidità.  
Qualcuno – _qualcosa_ – lo stava portando altrove.  
Quel _qualcuno-qualcosa_ doveva essere un orso, perché era morbido e nero anche se puzzava di cane bagnato.  
Buio.  
Quando trovò la forza di sollevare di nuovo le palpebre, non riconobbe il proprio giaciglio. L’ambiente in cui si era destato era ampio e spoglio – una grotta, forse. Due o tre strati di pelliccia lo proteggevano dal gelo, mentre un denso odore di fumo e carne saturava l’aria.  
Il nemico gli dava le spalle, accoccolato davanti al fuoco. Aveva la pelle di un azzurro pallido, che le fiamme vestivano di pagliuzze dorate; gli occhi rossi, orlati di lunghe ciglia, non sembravano quelli di un mostro. Era uno Jotun, eppure era certo di non averne mai visti con un simile aspetto: umano, elegante, fragile. Non fosse stato per i colori, l’avresti detto… _Cosa?  
_ E poi i capelli: una cascata d’ebano che l’ospite stava intrecciando con sottili cordini di cuoio.  
 _  
E se fosse una femmina? Potrebbero essercene anche tra gli Jötnar.  
A guardarla, peserà la metà di te e non misurerà più di sei piedi._  
  
Si puntellò sui gomiti, ma una fitta lancinante al costato lo fece crollare tra le dense volute della pelliccia. _Lei_ si volse, gli lanciò un’occhiata indecifrabile, poi si rialzò.  
Seminuda, aveva il corpo di una guerriera: cosce lunghissime, fibrose e forti, coperte solo in parte da gambali di pelle. Il ventre piatto era solcato dai segni caratteristici della razza Jotun; il petto, invisibile, coperto da una densa pelliccia bianca. _Forse_ non misurava solo sei piedi e _forse_ non era poi delicata e indifesa come gli era parso a una prima occhiata.  
“Come ti chiami?” osò, senza ottenere risposta.  
Si muoveva circospetta, ma con un’innata, flessuosa eleganza. Non era bella quanto Sif, eppure attraente: un fascino che parlava un’altra lingua e una forma inaspettata. Non appena la sconosciuta, inginocchiatasi al suo fianco, gli posò il palmo sulla guancia, tuttavia, Thor si ritrasse, guadagnandosi uno sguardo sospeso tra ironia e manifesta ostilità.  
  
 _Se avesse voluto nuocerti, idiota, avrebbe potuto già farlo mille volte.  
_  
La voce della coscienza gracchiava peggio di Odino e non era una compagnia piacevole; sospettava, però, che avrebbe dovuto farsela bastare, perché, se non sorda e muta, di sicuro la Jotun era un tipo di poche parole.  
La pelle della sua ospite era appena tiepida, non ruvida e scagliosa come temeva. Gli Jötnar potevano modificare la temperatura del loro corpo (era noto), ma non ne aveva mai toccato uno se non per trafiggerlo – ed era alla spada che toccava l’incomodo.  
“Sul serio… Vorrei solo ringraziarti.”  
La Jotun gli tirò un boccone di carne e l’abbandonò senza un ultimo sguardo.  
Non era granché raffinata, né amichevole; di sicuro c’era molto da lavorare sul fronte dell’educazione e della conversazione, ma aveva capelli favolosi e un gran bel culo.  
Quello, davvero, nessuno avrebbe potuto negarlo.

*

“Non dovremo tollerarlo a lungo, stai tranquillo.”  
Fenrir liberò un debole uggiolio e divorò il cuore di cerva con un paio di robuste lappate.  
“È forte e sto usando il Seiðr per guarirlo. Tornerà tra gli Æsir prima che tu senta il desiderio di sbranarlo.”  
Il lupo si accucciò ai suoi piedi; ne accarezzò con gentilezza il dorso e si sdraiò al suo fianco, come mille volte aveva fatto in quegli anni, perché il calore di Fenrir lo faceva sentire sicuro e protetto. Thor Odinson, invece, uno sgorbio fragile.  
Il figlio di Frigga non era cresciuto solo in forza, stupidità, arroganza: se così fosse stato, forse avrebbe potuto arginare il caos di troppe emozioni. L’avrebbe odiato e l’avrebbe curato per lo stesso motivo: per avvelenarlo con il proprio disprezzo.  
Invece non riusciva a farlo.  
Colpa di quegli occhi, di quel sorriso straordinario.  
Colpa di una gentilezza innata, che trasudava da ogni suo gesto.  
Colpa di uno sguardo caldo, più forte di un istintivo ribrezzo.  
Nessuno l’aveva mai guardato in quel modo – come se fosse _bello_ – nemmeno Frigga.  
Loki Laufeyson poteva aspirare alla pietà, senz’altro al terrore, ma non al desiderio.  
All’amore, poi, nemmeno a parlarne.  
“Sono patetico.”  
Fenrir, per fortuna, non poteva rispondergli: sospettava che il sarcasmo di un lupo gli avrebbe fatto male.

*

“Blár (11). Ti piace? In fondo hai la pelle azzurra, perciò non dovrebbe suonarti offensivo.”  
 _Lei_ sollevò un sopracciglio e applicò con un po’ troppa energia una poltiglia grumosa di foglie e saliva sulla piaga che gli sfregiava l’addome.  
Thor strinse i denti e represse una sorda bestemmia. “Lo prendo come un no.”  
 _Lei_ socchiuse le palpebre e forse sorrise.  
“Symrer (12), allora. Lo preferisci?”  
La Jotun raggiunse il fuoco per ravvivarne le braci.  
Per quanto spoglia fosse la grotta, erano evidenti i suoi sforzi di renderla accogliente. Thor, avvezzo a lussi d’orso e d’ermellino, a mantelle di visone e ai ricchi bracieri degli Æsir, doveva ammettere di non sentirne la nostalgia.  
“Valgo tutti i tesori di mio padre Odino, lo sai? Se solo mi dicessi il tuo nome…”  
 _Lei_ si volse di scatto, il viso sfigurato da un’espressione rabbiosa. Era la prima volta che gli consentisse di leggerle sulla pelle un sentimento.  
“Non sei molto graziosa, quando tieni su quel muso,” disse.  
Per tutta risposta, la Jotun rise – una risata stridula e cattiva. Poi si liberò di ogni abito.  
“Il mio nome è Loki e sono un maschio, se ancora non ci fossi arrivato.”  
Non era muta, né sorda, né femmina – e l’ultimo punto era anche il solo di cui arrivasse a dispiacersi. “Ma è evidente che tu non sia molto intelligente: in caso contrario, avresti evitato di umiliare chi ti ha salvato la vita.”  
Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Avrei fatto _cosa_?”  
Loki raccolse i propri abiti e gli diede le spalle.  
“Non è colpa mia, se non sembri…”  
Ancora quella risata – questa volta, tuttavia, somigliava più a un singhiozzo.  
“Potrei fare anche di meglio, figlio di Odino,” disse. “Affinché il tuo nobile sguardo non sia offeso da uno Jotun.”  
Thor schiuse le labbra e tentò una replica, ma la sorpresa lo paralizzò: davanti ai suoi occhi c’era ora un giovane uomo dalla pelle di neve.  
Le iridi, di un verde intenso, erano fredde e crudeli come quelle di un predatore.  
“Tu… Che cosa sei?”  
Loki riassunse le sembianze di uno Jotun – ammesso che tale fosse la sua autentica natura. “Quello che vedi,” replicò. “Un esemplare mal riuscito.”  
E poi dimenticò di rivolgergli la parola per un’altra settimana.  
  
 _5\. Fiamma sulla neve  
_  
“Ecco, prendi.”  
  
Loki sollevò lo sguardo dal fuoco.  
  
“Sei tu che vai a caccia… Dovresti mangiarne di più.”  
  
Oltre lo stretto accesso della grotta infuriava la tormenta.  
Se il tempo non fosse stato tanto inclemente, avrebbe preferito dormire all’aperto: tutto, pur di ridurre al minimo i rapporti con l’asgardiano.  
“Non ho fame,” mentì, prima di raggiungere Fenrir che, accucciato in un angolo discosto dalle braci, non lo perdeva mai di vista.  
“Scusa.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Se ti ho offeso in qualche modo, ti chiedo scusa.”  
Thor sembrava sincero: il suo tono era grave e tradiva dispiacere autentico.  
Loki affondò il viso nella pelliccia del lupo, per non permettergli di spiare la sua espressione – commossa? Compiaciuta? Trionfante?  
  
 _Se fossi un bambino asgardiano, mi vorresti bene?  
No.  
_  
La risposta era stata _no_.  
E ora _quel_ prezioso bambino asgardiano…  
  
Le dita di Thor gli sfiorarono la nuca: erano calde e delicate com’era difficile anche solo immaginare. L’aveva raggiunto senza che se ne rendesse conto, o forse per primo aveva scelto di rinunciare a ogni difesa.  
“Io non sono bravo a parlare e forse sono stupido come hai detto, ma tu, per me…”  
  
 _Se n’era accorto?  
Le aveva viste?  
_  
Fenrir scoprì le zanne e liberò un latrato acuto, carico di minaccia.  
Thor non si mosse. Cercò la sua mano e la strinse nella propria.  
  
 _Fiamma sulla neve.  
E la neve gocciola via.  
_  
“Non piangere,” disse. “Non voglio farti del male.”  
  
Sì, era stupido davvero.  
  
Loki si volse a guardarlo, le guance rigate dalle lacrime e il riso sulle labbra. “No: _io_ non voglio fartene.”  
E poi lo baciò.  
  
Thor non chiuse mai gli occhi, né li aprì Loki.  
Forse era quello l’amore: accogliere un’ipotesi e lasciar cadere la pelle.  
Thor non doveva dimenticarsi che fosse uno Jotun, per volerlo.  
Loki poteva accettare di perdere il controllo.

*

“Alla tua famiglia non pensi?”  
  
La tempesta durò tre giorni.  
Per tre giorni, Loki non abbandonò la grotta.  
Per tre giorni, soprattutto, non si sottrasse alle sue braccia.  
“Sembra quasi che tu voglia liberarti di me.”  
Loki si puntellò sul gomito e gli regalò un’occhiata obliqua. “A volte mi chiedo se esista un limite alla tua idiozia.”  
Thor sorrise e accolse di buon grado un calcetto.  
“I tuoi genitori saranno disperati. Come puoi inseguire solo i tuoi desideri?”  
Thor distolse lo sguardo. Aveva ragione lui, come sempre. “E tu? Resterai solo?”  
“Lo sono _sempre_ stato.”  
“Non adesso. Non più.”  
Loki chinò il viso. “No, non più,” ripeté con un filo di voce.  
“Allora parti con me.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Mi hai salvato la vita… Hai delle abilità straordinarie… Puoi persino essere come noi, se lo desideri.”  
  
Loki si irrigidì, ma Thor era _entusiasta_ , non _sensibile_.  
Non era abituato all’idea di non poter essere esaudito.  
  
“Ci aiuterai a vincere la guerra e poi…”  
“… Potrei seguirvi ad Asgard, magari?”  
  
La sua voce aveva un timbro strano; quelle parole, vomitate a fatica, non sapevano di niente.  
Thor lo guardò senza capire.  
Loki strizzò con forza le palpebre, ma non si concesse di piangere. “Non sarei mai un ospite gradito,” mormorò. “Ho pregato una volta, quando ne avevo davvero bisogno, eppure sono stato respinto: ora non saprei che farmene di voi.”  
“Ma…”  
Loki abbandonò il giaciglio, si rivestì e si consegnò alla neve. Quasi si dissolse, anzi, in quel deserto: e non tornò più.

*

L’eco gioiosa del banchetto non si era ancora spenta, quando Odino mandò a chiamare il principe.  
Frigga cercò negli occhi di Thor la scintilla del fastidio e della disobbedienza, ma non la trovò. C’era piuttosto un’ombra malinconica e cupa, che le faceva tremare il cuore.  
L’erede dei Nove Regni era tornato stremato, fradicio di neve e sporco di fango, ma era tornato comunque: dopo settimane di ricerche e orribili voci; dopo le terribili calunnie degli Jötnar, gli Æsir ritrovarono la speranza.  
“Mi dispiace sottrarti ai tuoi amici e a una festa che acclama il tuo nome, figlio, ma immagino che comprenderai le mie ragioni.”  
Thor si inginocchiò davanti a Odino, con una remissività che la sorprese, poiché la docilità non apparteneva al temperamento di suo figlio, come l’obbedienza e la modestia.  
“Avevate ragione voi, padre. Sono stato avventato e stolto. Fortunato, se mai, a non doverne pagare il prezzo.”  
Odino annuì, senza interromperlo.  
“Sono penetrato, solo, nei quartieri di Laufey, né ho tentato di evitare lo scontro. L’avversario che ho incontrato, tuttavia, mi era superiore per forza ed esperienza. Mi ha ferito e mi avrebbe ucciso se…”  
“Se?”  
“Mi ha salvato uno Jotun diverso da tutti gli altri,” riprese Thor. “Esile solo in apparenza, in realtà un mago potente.”  
Il cuore di Frigga mancò un palpito. Pallida, cercò il sostegno della parete, tremando sotto lo sguardo di Odino.  
“Si è preso cura di me e mi ha tenuto al sicuro, finché non sono stato in grado di tornare.”  
Thor aveva ancora molto da raccontare ma Frigga non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere chi stesse piuttosto _ascoltando_ il Padre degli dei.  
Il suo silenzio ottuso.  
La sua espressione colpevole.  
“Loki,” mormorò – guaì. “È stato Loki a salvarti?”  
Thor la fissò attonito.  
“Voi lo conoscete, madre?”  
Frigga annuì a capo chino.  
“Puoi tornare al banchetto, Thor. Tua madre ed io dobbiamo parlare.”  
Non era un tono che ammettesse repliche: l’avevano capito entrambi, come sapevano entrambi che le rivelazioni penose non vogliono testimoni.  
  
  
“Parla.”  
  
Disse solo questo, Odino.  
Per la prima volta da che era diventata _sua_ , comprese d’averlo deluso. E tradito.  
“Il figlio di Laufey non è morto. L’ho salvato io.”  
Il padre degli dei strinse le labbra e scelse di tacere.  
“È un nano tra i giganti, come avevi predetto, ma…”  
“Laufey ha bevuto sangue d’elfo nero.”  
Frigga si coprì gli occhi. “Sì, è come sospetti: possiede il Seiðr.”  
Odino percosse il bracciolo dello scranno sino a scrostarne l’oro. “Tu, come hai potuto? Proprio _tu_ , che hai generato il principe, gli hai preferito…”  
“Non gli ho preferito Loki! Mille volte, in questi lunghi anni di guerra, ho maledetto la mia debolezza. Era un neonato. Era innocente. Non immaginavo che…”  
“… Che avrebbe stregato nostro figlio? Hai visto i suoi occhi? Hai ascoltato il suo racconto?”  
Frigga annuì vergognosa.  
“Uno Jotun! Il figlio rinnegato di Laufey, per giunta. Questa è follia!”  
“Come posso rimediare? Dimmelo ed io…”  
Odino si rialzò e la oltrepassò senza uno sguardo. “ _Io_ rimedierò questa volta, com’è più conveniente e giusto. _Io_ , che so dimenticare la pietà per difendere la vita.”  
“Mio re…”  
“Negozierò una tregua con Laufey: gli offrirò il nome del traditore degli Jötnar in cambio della sicurezza del Bifrost.”  
“Tu vuoi…”  
“Lasceremo questo mondo maledetto per sempre, Frigga. È tempo di tornare ad Asgard.”  
“Mi dispiace…”  
Odino si volse. Un ultimo sguardo pieno di dolore. “Quanti anni ha?”  
“Nemmeno ottanta.”  
“È vissuto comunque più di un uomo. Troppo, per qualcuno che non sarebbe mai dovuto nascere.”  
“E a Thor? Cosa diremo a nostro figlio?”  
“Thor deve imparare a governare, non rincorrere chimere. Avrà femmine in abbondanza per dimenticare la nostalgia di un incubo.”

*

Gli mancava la sua voce.  
Più dei suoi occhi, più del suo sorriso, aveva amato il suo essere maldestro e rumoroso; il suo esserci e imporsi con l’evidenza dei bambini viziati. Non lo sopportava, ma non l’avrebbe mai voluto diverso da come l’aveva conosciuto.  
Loki chiuse gli occhi. Immerso in una pozza d’acqua bollente, violentava la sua natura per ricordare un’altra emozione rovente e liquida, una breve parentesi di felicità tra l’abbandono e il silenzio.  
  
 _Non sarebbe durata comunque. È meglio così.  
_  
Fenrir, vigile lungo il bordo del cratere, gli menò un colpetto con il muso.  
“Non essere geloso: come vedi, alla fine ho scelto te.”  
Non era vero: non aveva scelto. _Scegliere_ vuol dire _valutare alternative_ ; Loki Laufeyson, tuttavia, non ne aveva mai avute.  
  
 _Come puoi chiedermi di vivere accanto a chi non ha avuto pietà di un bambino?  
_  
Thor era stato bravo a spezzargli il cuore, almeno quanto era stato abile nel ricordargli di possederne uno.  
Era trasparente e limpido, ma Loki detestava gli specchi.  
C’era un mostro, là dentro. Uno sgorbio dagli occhi verdi e tristi.  
  
“Nevicherà presto,” mormorò. “Dobbiamo trovare un riparo.”  
Fu allora che i primi cristalli caddero e incontrò finalmente suo padre.  
 _Re Laufey.  
_  
 _6\. Al tuo fianco  
_  
La meraviglia non durò un giorno, perché nessuno, a meno di non essere uno stupido – e Thor no, non era uno stupido – avrebbe potuto pensare agli ori di Asgard come a qualcosa di diverso da un’allettante prigione; un carcere, soprattutto, in cui Odino aveva voluto rinchiuderlo per un crimine che mai avrebbe chiamato tale.  
  
“Una ritirata, padre?”  
Il sovrano dei Nove Regni non gli rispose: non uno sguardo, non una parola.  
Frigga, altrettanto contratta e taciturna, non sollevò mai il viso nella sua direzione.  
“Cosa si dirà degli Æsir, quando la fama di questa…”  
“Obbedisci. Il giorno in cui a te spetterà Hliðskjálf (13) potrai forse permetterti di giudicare, ma finché sarò io a guidare i Cieli, figlio, taci e impara piuttosto ad ascoltare.”  
Thor strinse i denti e inghiottì a fatica il veleno di mille recriminazioni.  
Guardava la neve e il gelido deserto in cui aveva incontrato l’inaspettato. _Anemone_ , l’aveva chiamato, prima di conoscerne il nome, perché di un anemone aveva l’ostinazione e la bellezza – e la forza, sì. Tanta forza da rompere il ghiaccio e sorprendere persino il Tuono.

*

“Sembri un’anima in pena.”  
Nei giardini di Nóatún si respirava l’odore salso e caldo del mare.  
Sif lo affiancò, le redini strette in pugno e la lunga coda d’oro (14) a sferzare l’aria.  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
“Eviti Frohheimr (15) e ancora non hai preso dimora a Truðheimr (16), eppure dicono che il tuo palazzo sia ancora più sfarzoso della dimora di Wali.”  
Thor si strinse nelle spalle. “Perché gli agi dovrebbero interessarmi? Sono un guerriero.”  
Sif sollevò ironica un sopracciglio. “Con un cuore molle, però.”  
Thor sferzò i fianchi del cavallo per accelerarne l’andatura: c’erano discorsi penosi e segreti che appartenevano a te solo. C’era il disagio e la vergogna per una verità che, a chiamarla, non sapeva di fuoco e neve, ma odorava di tradimento.  
  
Eppure Loki non apparteneva a nessuno, se non a _lui_.  
Quello non era _tradire_ , ma aveva tutt’altro nome.  
  
“Non scappare, Thor Odinson. So quello che senti.” Sif lo affiancò di nuovo. “Ascolta quello che ho da dire.”  
“Non ho bisogno dei consigli di nessuno.”  
Sif socchiuse le palpebre: aveva gli occhi chiari dei lupi, ma un’ombra liquida a velarne la ferocia. “È perché ti amo senza speranza che ti offro quel che desideri.”  
Thor distolse lo sguardo.  
“Andiamo a Himinbjörg (17): mio fratello Heimdall guarderà per te.”

*

La caccia si aprì all’improvviso, spietata come può essere solo la macellazione sacrificale.  
Vide Laufey una volta sola e gli bastò: c’erano incredulità e un odio da perderti, in quegli occhi di sangue.  
C’era un disprezzo che non poteva tollerare.  
“Lo voglio! Cancellate la mia vergogna.”  
Loki strinse i denti e ne sostenne lo sguardo. “Accomodatevi, _padre_.”  
Lasciò che il Seiðr lo vestisse come una seconda pelle per far grandinare fuoco dal cielo.  
Fuoco sugli Jötnar e un sangue mille volte tradito.

*

“Quanto resisterà?”  
Heimdall, immobile al limitare del Bifrost, non gli rispose. Al guardiano dell’Iride si chiedevano occhi buoni, non lingua sciolta.  
 _Tanto meglio_ , pensò Thor, _almeno non mi toccheranno altre menzogne._  
“Almeno so qual è stato il prezzo della nostra ritirata.”  
Sif gli accarezzò la spalla, ma si ritrasse con gesto seccato. “Non cerco compatimento,” disse. “Vorrei solo giustizia.”  
“Per chi?”  
“Per qualcuno che non ne ha ancora mai avuta.”

*

Fenrir morì in un giorno di freddo e neve ruvida e spessa come pietrisco.  
Non mangiavano ormai da settimane, né dormivano che per intervalli ridicoli. Consumato dalla stanchezza, Loki sognava a occhi aperti i giorni felici, quando erano liberi e soli tra clivi di un bianco accecante. Il viso abbandonato nella folta pelliccia del lupo, tuttavia, sapeva di cercare un calore diverso.  
Probabilmente lo sapeva anche Fenrir.  
  
“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò, “sono troppo debole per usare ancora la magia.”  
La grotta, cui si accedeva attraverso un’angusta fenditura nella pietra, era quasi invisibile a un occhio che non fosse avvezzo a frugare nel bianco: il lupo, tuttavia, ve lo trascinò con sicurezza, fiutando una pista che solo i suoi sensi selvatici avrebbero potuto cogliere.  
Stremato dalla fame e intorpidito dalla febbre, Loki perse il conto dei giorni.  
Fenrir cacciava per entrambi, se gli Jötnar di pattuglia erano abbastanza lontani dal loro rifugio, poi tornava per sfamarlo e scaldarlo, finché non cominciò a recuperare le forze.  
Il giorno della morte di Fenrir, per la prima volta dopo settimane, riuscì a muovere qualche passo oltre una tana improvvisata. Non c’era luce, benché la stella dovesse essere alta nel cielo, e l’aria sapeva solo di ghiaccio.  
Il Seiðr, richiamato nel palmo, era una debole fiammella azzurra. _Sto guarendo_ , pensò. _Lo sento di nuovo_.  
In lontananza, Fenrir era una voluminosa massa nerastra; trotterellava nella neve, spedito eppure guardingo: tra le fauci, almeno mezzo cervo.  
Loki sorrise e sollevò il braccio in segno di saluto. In quel momento, tuttavia, il suolo si aprì, vomitando una rosa di ghiaccio.  
Loki schiuse le labbra, ma non un suono uscì: aveva appena perso _tutto_ e per quella disperazione non conosceva nemmeno una runa.

*

“Il Grande Padre ci punirà e sarà orribile,” borbottò Fandral. “Hai idea di cosa pretendi?”  
Thor strinse le fibbie del mantello e assicurò al fianco la spada. Hogun, silenzioso come di consueto, lo imitò. Sif lo rassicurò con un cenno del capo.  
“A te non ho chiesto niente: è un’impresa a libera adesione.”  
Fandral scosse il capo e indossò un paio di eleganti guanti di pelle per proteggersi dal freddo di Jotunheim.  
“Non preoccuparti: non ti spettinerai,” sogghignò Volstagg, prima di montare il grosso frisone. “Diamoci una mossa. Voglio tornare in tempo per il banchetto di lady Sága.”  
Thor sorrise, perché c’era qualcosa di caldo e rassicurante persino in quella follia; perché non sarebbe stata solo battaglia, quanto una prova d’amicizia e fiducia.  
“Non per combattere, ma per salvare,” disse.  
Heimdall lo scrutò a lungo, cercando forse nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi il segno dell’ennesima, infantile menzogna: e non ne trovò traccia.  
“Apro il Bifrost, ma vi concedo una sola clessidra.”  
“Basterà,” replicò Thor.  
Non sarebbe tornato solo.

*

La pelliccia era ancora tiepida, ma negli occhi di Fenrir non c’era più nulla: non la piana in cui si erano incontrati la prima volta, non i giorni in cui avevano cacciato insieme, l’uno accanto all’altro, rivali, eppure già fratelli.  
“Madre,” mormorò, strofinando le labbra sul muso straziato, che ancora stringeva l’ultimo dono per un figlio che nessun altro aveva voluto. “Madre, ti prego.”  
Invocò il Seiðr e domandò alla magia un impossibile miracolo, ma non gliene restava abbastanza da contrastare l’ordito delle Norme.  
“Madre…”  
La voce gli morì in gola, mentre si bagnava del sangue di Fenrir e piangeva come non aveva mai fatto, perché un tempo qualcuno gli avrebbe leccato via la tristezza dal viso per cancellarla anche dal cuore, e ora quel qualcuno era _passato_.  
  
“L’abbiamo trovato, grande Laufey. L’esca ha funzionato.”  
  
Loki sollevò il viso e cercò la Morte nel bianco.  
Non fu difficile trovarla: quegli occhi di brace erano inconfondibili.

*

“Abbiamo un piano?” chiese Hogun.  
“Uhmmm… No?” replicò Thor, fiutando l’aria come un volenteroso bracco.  
“Devo ricordarmi di non perdere tempo a fare domande stupide.”  
Sif rise. L’eco di quel suono amichevole fu inghiottita da un silenzio spettrale.  
“Al galoppo,” disse. “Velocità e sorpresa sono le nostre uniche alleate.”  
Fandral sfoderò il fioretto. “Allora ricordami perché abbiamo portato anche Volstagg…”

*

Ogni goccia di sangue somigliava a una runa; ogni respiro, a una debole fiamma.  
Protetto da un friabile costone morenico, Loki strinse le palpebre e cercò il cielo.  
Frigga gli aveva raccontato che quello degli Æsir era azzurro, ma non le aveva mai creduto, finché non aveva incontrato un principe che lo nascondeva sotto le ciglia.  
Qualcuno che era sole, sale, tempesta.  
  
“L’ho trovato!”  
  
  
 _Ti ha trovato, hai visto?  
_  
La voce di Fenrir ricordava il crepitare delle braci accese.  
Era dolce e rassicurante.  
  
 _Non ti dispiace?_  
  
Il lupo gli lappò il viso, poi si volse e cominciò a correre.  
  
 _Ti ho deluso?_  
  
Non ci fu risposta: solo una nebbia tiepida e densa a inghiottire paura e dolore.  
  
 _7\. Suo  
_  
“Hai disobbedito.”  
“Sì, l’ho fatto.”  
“E non te ne vergogni?”  
Thor, inginocchiato innanzi a Hliðskjálf, sollevò il capo e sfidò l’unico occhio di Odino.  
“Voi mi avete insegnato il coraggio, la lealtà e l’onore; soprattutto, mi avete insegnato che si combatte solo per qualcosa che vale. Io credo di averlo trovato e l’ho difeso, padre.”  
Odino si puntellò su Gungnir e si rialzò con solenne lentezza. “Sei meno stupido di quel che temevo, per fortuna: anche il tuo eloquio è migliorato.”  
Thor sorrise.  
“Avrò bisogno di tempo per decidere il tuo castigo, sempre che Jotunheim non decida di attaccarci come ritorsione per la tua _nobile_ iniziativa…”  
“Padre…”  
“Lasciami finire! Nell’attesa, considerati l’unico responsabile della condotta di Loki Laufeyson: _tu_ l’hai voluto ad Asgard e _tu_ risponderai per ogni sua azione.”  
Thor annuì.  
“Quando le sue ferite saranno guarite, sosterrà il mio esame. Solo allora, se mostrerà d’esserne degno, potrà avere un posto tra gli Æsir, ma fino a quel momento…”  
“Mi prenderò cura di lui, padre. Ve lo prometto.”  
Odino sollevò ironico un sopracciglio. “Che le Norne ci proteggano.”

*

Fu un calore rassicurante a rianimarlo, poi la sensazione di qualcosa di ruvido e cedevole sulla pelle.  
Piegò con cautela le dita.  
“Fenrir...”  
“Forse ho la barba un po’ lunga, ma non credo di essere tanto peloso.”  
Sollevò le palpebre. Thor sorrise, poi gli baciò con tenerezza la mano.  
“Ho pensato che non ti saresti più svegliato.”  
Loki schiuse le labbra, ma la sua lingua implacabile non lo soccorse.  
“Puoi provare a scappare, se vuoi, ma ti ritroverei comunque.”  
Tese le dita, cercò il suo viso. Thor si lasciò toccare, senza ritrarsi.  
“Perché ho quest’aspetto?” sospirò, lo sguardo fisso a una pelle ora candida, priva di creste. La bellissima pelle di un mostro dagli occhi verdi.  
“È stato mio padre Odino. Finché resterai ad Asgard, non ritiene opportuno che…”  
Loki strinse i denti e deglutì a fatica. “Mi hai portato tra gli Æsir? Dopo quanto ti ho detto?”  
Tentò di rialzarsi, ma non ci riuscì. Era debole e ferito e deluso.  
L’avevano tradito per l’ennesima volta.  
Lo sguardo di Thor, tuttavia, continuava a sfiorarlo come una liquida carezza.  
“Dove troverai la forza di arrabbiarti, conciato come sei…”  
Thor si chinò su di lui, finché i loro profili non s’incontrarono come in un magico specchio.  
L’uno, sole e mare.  
L’altro, notte e neve.  
“Non ti ho portato _tra gli Æsir_ , ma ti ho portato _con me_.”  
Loki distolse lo sguardo.  
“Non vuoi fidarti?”  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
La bocca di Thor era morbida quanto ruvide le sue guance. E calda, proprio come il suo cuore.  
Non gli avrebbe mai detto _ti amo_ , né che lo seguiva dai giorni in cui l’odiava, pur sapendo che tanto l’avrebbe condannato.  
Non gli avrebbe raccontato del bambino con gli occhi verdi che voleva sua madre e delle volte in cui aveva sognato di poter essere almeno suo fratello, per avere un posto nel mondo.  
Sarebbe rimasto in silenzio, arreso a un incantesimo che tale non era e che pure cancellava ogni runa. Non gliene restava che una, in quel momento.  
 _Sinn_ (18).  
Era _suo_.  
Ed era _giusto_.  
  
 **Note:** (1) Nel _movieverse_ , questa è la data che segna l’avvento sulla Terra dell’esercito di Odino.  
(2) Gungnir è il nome della lancia di Odino.  
(3) Nell’universo Marvel, Thor nasce in Norvegia.  
(4) Secondo la mitologia norrena, Odino consacra alla vittoria i soldati imponendo loro le mani.  
(5) Nel _movieverse_ , i giganti di ghiaccio sono presentati come una razza asessuata ed io ho scelto di riprendere questa lezione. Per Loki, cioè, non esiste un discrimine di sesso.  
(6) Nel mito, il padre di Loki; in questa storia, per far coincidere epica e universo Marvel, il compagno di Laufey.  
(7) Il termine designa il duello che deve essere interrotto come uno dei duellanti resta ferito, anche se in modo lieve.  
(8) Secondo una tradizione minore, Loki è figlio di un’elfa nera, il che giustifica l’aspetto più umano e delicato rispetto a quello della stirpe cui appartiene, oltre al fatto che nasca mago. Ho voluto, dunque, recuperare questo elemento per spiegare la natura mutaforma e magica di Loki.  
(9) Fenrir vuol dire ‘lupo della brughiera’.  
(10) In norse antico, lupo.  
(11) In norse antico, azzurro/blu.  
(12) Anemone, in norvegese.  
(13) Così la mitologia norrena indica il trono di Odino.  
(14) In questo _what if_ , Loki non ha mai conosciuto Sif, dunque non le ha mai rasato il capo.  
(15) La residenza di Odino, secondo l’Edda.  
(16) Il palazzo di Thor ad Asgard.  
(17) Il palazzo del dio Heimdall ad Asgard.  
(18) In norse antico, _suo_ (di lui e di lei).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thunderfrost - Two Thrones, one Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681330) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)
  * [Thor - Anemone Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787261) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
